A pocos minutos de Navidad
by usura-tialmant
Summary: ¡Konoha esta de fiesta, la Navidad esta al caer! Todos disfrutan de estas fiestas con la familia y amigos...menos Sasuke, tras volver a Konoha despierta unos sentimientos que creía olvidados al comprobar como el vinculo entre Naruto y Sakura es mas fuerte que nunca.


NARUTO y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic sin animo de lucro

* * *

**A pocos minutos de Navidad**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_  
Sasusaku

No era normal, pero estaba nevando en Konoha, El manto blanco cubría gran parte de la villa, se respiraba una gran ambiente.

- Mirad al cuarto, parece Ero-senin con esa melena blanca!- Rió Naruto señalando la estatua.e  
- Naruto! No te detengas así en seco!- Sakura le dió un empujón al rubio, levemente ruborizada al estrellarse contra él.

Detrás de ellos Sasuke, miraba la escena y como Naruto se ruborizaba rascándose la nuca con esa gran sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan…- Empezó a disculparse cuando una bola de nieve le impactó en toda la oreja - ¿¡Q- Quien ha sido!?- Naruto pasó a estar rojo de ira y vergüenza.  
Konohamaru y sus amigos se lo estaban pasando en grande en un descampado donde la nieve se acumulaba como una gran sabana.  
Naruto no esperó ni un segundo y entre gritos de venganza corrió hacia sus ellos. Sakura bufó; cuando miró a Sasuke vió sus ojos negros sin expresión, mirando hacia donde Naruto recibía una brutal ráfaga de bolas de nieve. Sakura no pudo contener una leve risa. Volvió la mirada a Sasuke que en ese momento la estaba mirando. Sakura sintió su pecho encogido…por la tristeza.

_"Naruto ha luchado tanto por traerte de vuelta Sasuke-Kun…pero desde que estas aquí no has vuelto a sonreír, ni tan siquiera pareces encontrar razones para enfadarte."_  
_"La próxima vez te ayudare…"_ esas fueron las palabras que dijo a Naruto, traerían juntos a Sasuke a su verdadero hogar. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, sentía de alguna manera seguía tan lejos o más que cuando dejó Konoha.

Sasuke dejo de mirar a Sakura y miró hacia arriba, empezaron a caer copos de nieve. Sakura se preguntó si aquella nevada le hacía recordar algo de su familia.  
-Sa…- Había pensado durante mucho tiempo decirle aquello y ¡ese era el momento! Una bola de nieve le acertó en el brazo.  
-Que te ha parecido el Lanzamiento de Uzumaki Naruto! Eh Konohamaru?-  
- NARUTOOOO! – Sakura saltó la valla  
Sasuke observó como Sakura le hacóa un placaje a Naruto y lo sacudía como si fuera una ligera sábana en medio de un Huracán. Una vez calmada su ira la convencieron para que les ayudara a hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos. Sakura sonrió y aceptó. Empezaron a trabajar todos mano a mano. Sakura le gritaba a Naruto, peleaban…pero al final siempre acababan riendo.

_"Se ven…Tan bien juntos…"_ Fue el último pensamiento del Uchiha cuando se separó de la Valla y regresó a su casa. Cuando Sakura alzó la mirada ya no estaba.

-Eres un cerdo- La risa nerviosa de Naruto fue la única réplica que recibió. Sasuke le entregó la escoba. –Empieza a limpiar…-  
-¡¿EEEEEEEEH, no vas a ayudarme?!- Naruto torció el labio.  
Te dije que te ayudaría a montar la fiesta, no que te hiciera de criada…- Cogió las bolsas con la compra y las dejó caer, sorprendido por la cantidad de porquería que había en la cocina.  
- ¡Gracias por la ayuda!- Naruto apareció a su espalda y desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Sin duda le había dejado la peor parte.

Ató la última de las bolsas de basura con los miles de cartones de Ramen para tirar. Naruto le agradeció la entrega al moreno.  
- ¿Por qué no le has pedido a Sakura que te ayudara?…Me refiero a que tenéis una conexión especial.  
- ¿Uh? ¿Tú crees?...Ah ¡Sakura-chan! Como me gustaría que fuera mi chica...

La Celebración no estaba mal. Kiba y Choji fueron los primeros en caer bajo el efecto del alcohol haciendo tonterías. Shikamaru volvió a sus 'que problemático'. Ino animaba la fiesta sirviendo más alcohol a quien se le vaciaba la copa, etc. Sasuke apenas le dió un par de sorbos a su vaso, se dedicó a luchar por la comida o se quedaría sin bocado. Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban con la chispa cantando Villancicos. Sasuke recordó lo que le dijo su amigo mientras le ayudaba a organizar esa fiesta de borrachos.

_"-¿Por qué no eres un hombre y se lo pides?- Le sorprendió a él mismo le sorprendió la sequedad con le había replicado._  
_-¿Quizás es a ti quien te falta la hombría Sasuke? a Sakura-chan le demuestro siempre que sigo pensando en ella."_

Apretó los Puños bajo la mesa. Desde que llegó a Konoha pudo ver como el vínculo de Sakura y Naruto, ellos que se llevaban tan mal, era el más fuerte que jamás hubiera visto. Sakura siempre había estado por él, pero ahora estaba siempre volcando su atención en Naruto. Siempre Naruto, siempre le gruñía, siempre lo sacudía cuando hacía una tontería, siempre….le sonreía.  
"Es de estúpidos creer que tras todo… lo que le hice…"  
Demasiado cegado por el odio entonces y demasiado cegado por los celos. No culpaba a Naruto y jamás lo haría. Naruto sería un buen partido para la pelirosa, alguien que la hiciera sonreir, cuando la miraba él a Sakura se le esfumaba la sonrisa.

Ayudaron a recoger un poco la casa una vez la fuesta hubo terminado. Salieron de la casa Uzumaki, Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa el rubio antes de salir y cuando miro a Sasuke desapareció. Sasuke la acompañaría a casa, Naruto aun tenía tarea, aunque Sasuke dudaba que lo hiciera. Apenas se dirigieron unos monosílabos hasta llegar a casa de la Haruro.

-Sasuke-kun…- tomó aire – Falta unos minutos para que sea Navidad y…- le miró a los ojos.  
-Gracias Sakura, disfrútala con tu familia.- no quería saber el resto y se empezó a alejar.  
-…¡Quiero entregarte mi corazón Sasuke-kun!-  
Aquello dejó al Uchiha helado. No era una simple felicitación. Se volteó sin poder ocultar cierta sorpresa.  
-Ya lo he dicho, se que pensaras que soy una cría, pero yo aun te quiero Sasuke-kun. Antes podía ser más sincera….es penoso echar mano del alcohol para encontrar el valor…- Se inclinó en una reverencia- ¡Cuídate!

Antes que Sakura huyera a su casa Sasuke la sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza.  
-¿Y Naruto? ¡Es a él a quien sonríes! A mi…- Se tragó su orgullo- nunca me sonríes. ¡No te mientas!- Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrió con amargura.  
- Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso...- sitió un sabor amargo desviando la mirada hacia sus pies aunque fuera sólo un momento, el recuerdo no le hacía para nada feliz-... pero te amo. Aunque sé que nunca seré correspondida, por eso cuando te miro soy más realista que antes. Nunca he podido aliviar tu dolor, ni nunca lo haré.- Cerró los ojos- pero quería que lo supieras.- Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y dirigió sus pasos a su casa, se sentía acalorada y estúpida, ella misma había arruinado un día perfecto.  
-Lo quiero…- Sasuke se hizo escuchar a su espalda. Al girarse le vio de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos. Sakura estaba asombrada, lo que incomodó a Sasuke, apartó la mirada y hasta hubiese jurado ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Quiero…quiero que me entregues tu corazón, me ocuparé de cuidarlo.-  
Sakura sin duda pensó que estaba aluciando.  
-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pudo articular.

El moreno gruño y se acercó para repetírselo más cerca, a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron más que los primeros brotes de la primavera. Fue cuando entonces sellaron el trato con sus labios.  
Ambos no se dieron cuenta que la Navidad ya había empezado, pero ellos se regalaron en un momento los besos de años pasados.

* * *

**Buenas a Todos!**

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este oneshot! Lo cierto es que gano un concurso! y aunque soy principalmente** SasunaruSasu 4eva! **lo cierto que también soy** pro sasuHAREM **y entra el Sasusaku!

Se que tengo 2 Historias pendientes GENJUTSU y HOKAGE pero, lo que si es cierto es que este fanfic ya estaba hecho del año pasado asi que aprovecho para meter un tema navideño por estas fechas!

Por favor Comentad! los comentarios son el alimento de los Escritores!


End file.
